


Crystalized Confession

by kryevn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryevn/pseuds/kryevn
Summary: Gray’s life was not a happy one. His past was full of moments that would leave him traumatized. But, when he’s left to face his trauma, will he be able to save his loved ones or will they perish?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Crystalized Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of "Fairy Tail" by Hiro Mashima. I hope this would peak some people's interest towards reading/watching the show. Please bear with me as this is my first ever published fanfiction. I would also love to thank my editor, who helped me with this project!

It was an average morning like no other, everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild has spotted another chaotic duel between Natsu and Gray in the building once again. As the guild was shaking in the midst of the battle, Erza held her favorite dessert, a strawberry shortcake. As Gray was hit with Natsu’s fire fists, Gray body slammed towards her. Due to the collision, her dessert went flying to the ground as the falling ceiling was about to collapse by the mass of both Erza and Gray on the ground. Erza sat up in the hopes that her cake was still intact but she spotted her fallen dessert as Gray was about to pull another ice punch. With rage in her eyes, she slowly turned her head towards Natsu and Gray, as they were about to create another magic outburst, she stepped in and smacked the two into the ground. Upon the impact of the two thick-headed men into the ground, everyone sighed in relief that Erza stepped in before the guild was demolished once again. Then, Lucy and Happy, the flying cat, entered the nearly destroyed guild from running an errand for Mirajane as they spotted Erza sulking and whimpering on her lost cake as the two men’s heads were on the floorboard. When the duo woke up after five minutes, they both greeted Lucy and Happy with a small gesture. They later apologized to Erza about the cake as Erza gave them a death glare and warning. Internally, Gray knew he had to become much stronger than Natsu in order to fulfill the promise they made when they were younger. Gray smirked at Natsu with a hint of arrogance in his eyes for another round as Natsu responded to the glare with the same vibe.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Gray held a stoic yet nervous face when he first entered the guild with a motive for revenge._

_“Everyone, this is Gray Fullbuster! He’s a new member, so please treat him well.” The guildmaster announced._

_As the guildmaster left him to the numerous members, he tried to distance himself as everyone started to circle around him and introduce themselves. He could not handle the suffocating attention from others as the kindness reminded him of Ur, his mentor. With the thought of Ur flooding his mind, he could only hear muffled noises of voices to remind him of the accused Amefurashi Villagers confronting him about Ur as a rogue. Gray could not take the pressure anymore. He shoved his way through the members, but he did not realize how far he had gone. One moment he was with his guild members, the next he was at a park. Feeling lost, he sat under the large magnolia tree in the middle of the park. He curled himself into a ball and weeped himself to sleep.  
When Natsu first noticed Gray, he had a sense of interest towards Gray. But when he saw Gray flee from the guild, he noticed how miserable he looked, which Natsu understood too well and started to chase after Gray. Natsu frantically yelled out to Gray in the middle of Magnolia Town, assuming Gray did not run far. He resorted to his keen sense of smell to track down Gray, which led him to South Gate Park. When he entered the park, he spotted Gray balled up under the Magnolia Tree. Natsu tried to wake him up, but the latter did not comply. So, Natsu sat down and hugged Gray and slowly patted his head. After a few pats, Gray slowly lowered his shoulders and stopped crying. Once Gray calmed down, he slowly raised his head towards Natsu who greeted him with a soft smile._

_“Hey, my name is Natsu! I don’t have a rival, but do you want to be mine?” Natsu whispered to Gray._

_Gray contemplated on who this boy was and why he wanted to be rivals. But, as he saw Natsu’s cute face, he melted._

_“My name is Gray, but would you be able to keep up with me?” Gray challenged.  
Natsu’s eyes gleamed at Gray’s challenge. _

_“I’ll race you to the Guild! The loser has to massage the guildmaster’s toes!”_

Flashback ends  
  
After Lucy and Happy dropped off the groceries to Mirajane, Lucy walked towards the guild’s board for any new quests. Then, she spotted a quest with a reward of four million jewels. She instantly grabbed the flier as she shifted her attention towards the group. 

“Hey guys, wanna take this quest with me? I have to pay for my monthly rent, and this could save me along with everyone else's” Lucy asked.  
“What is the quest about?” Erza questioned in the hopes of buying another cake.  
“It says that they need to hire people to defeat a rogue guild that invaded Amefurashi Village.” Lucy read. 

When Gray heard about the quest, he started to shake as the name of the village reminded him of Ur and the enraged Chief.  
  
Flashback  
  
_It was the middle of winter, and the village always hosted the annual harvest festival for the celebration of the good harvest. The villagers decorated their houses with festive reefs and built food stalls to sell goods. On top of the hill, Ur thrusted her right hand towards young Gray as he countered it with an ice barrier that shattered by contact._

__

_“Nice, but it’s still weak Gray. You gotta concentrate harder.” Ur instructed as Gray was down._

__

_Gray huffed in annoyance, knowing that Ur will kick his ass again. When they both left the hill, Ur spotted the decorated village and had an idea._

__

_“Hey Gray, wanna go to the festival this year?” Ur asked._

_Gray nodded vigorously as this is the first time he got a break from training and got to celebrate with Ur. She laughed and patted his head reassuringly. Unbeknownst to them, a hidden ice sanctuary’s four pillars started crumbling. When the night fell, the lanterns of the stalls enticed many villagers and adventurers especially Ur and Gray. Suddenly, the night went silent when a blinding light pierced the sky. A loud howl filled the night for the beast had awoken from his slumber. When Gray looked towards Ur, she was wide-eyed at the sound of the beast. She crouched down to Gray’s level, knowing that it was time._

__

_“Gray, I need you to stay near the village, I have some unfinished business. Please do not follow me.”Ur ordered._

__

_Gray nodded as Ur stood up and ran towards the sanctuary. As everyone panicked, Gray patiently waited for Ur to come back. But when the Chief of the village decided to sacrifice children to the beast, Gray knew he had to find Ur. He followed Ur’s snowprints, which led the sanctuary. When he arrived, he spotted Ur battling with the beast. Gray shouted to Ur, but the beast heard Gray’s call._

__

_“You foolish humans cannot defeat me! I, Deliora, will be victorious and there’s nothing to stop me!” Deloria shouted._

__

_Deliora was in the midst of casting a magic burst towards Gray. But, when Ur spotted Gray, she rapidly casted a containment spell. By the time she finished the final verse of the spell, she smiled and mouthed her final goodbyes to him. She kills herself to complete the spell. As Gray cried his heart out, the villagers entered the sanctuary, enraged. The Chief, spotting his crystalized daughter, stormed toward Gray and slapped him across the face._

__

_“Gray, I despise you! You didn’t protect my daughter from this mess!” The Chief barked._

_Gray desperately apologized, but the Chief could not accept such worthless apologies. At that moment, Gray swore to himself to protect his loved ones from harm_  
  
Flashback end  
  
Gray’s vision blurred as Natsu shook him back to reality. When Gray came back to his senses, he caught Natsu gazing at him, which made Gray blush.

“Guys, let’s do our best to complete this quest!” Lucy exclaimed. 

Everyone but Gray nodded in agreement. Internally, Gray knew he would have to protect them all.  
After four nights and three days of traveling, they reached a demolished village. Erza spotted two rogue mages harassing a little girl. After Erza destroyed the two mages, she comforted the distressed girl. 

“What’s going on here? Why's the village destroyed?” Lucy questioned. 

Suddenly, a blinding light pierced the sky. Gray knew he had to enter the sanctuary once again. So he ran, leaving his friends behind. When Natsu noticed Gray’s distress, he knew something was wrong. As Gray entered the sanctuary, five hooded mages were circling the crystalized Deliora with a bleeding Chief nearby. When Natsu and the rest entered the sanctuary, the large crystalized Deliora broke free, killing all the hooded figures with its large scaly tail. Gray knew he had to use the same spell that Ur used in order to protect his friends. 

“Guys, I know a way to seal it, but you guys have to help me recreate the pillars. Without the pillars, it would not contain Deliora.” Gray cried out. 

While Lucy and Erza tried to come up with a plan, Natsu stormed straight toward the beast, leaving Gray stunned. As Gray ordered Lucy and Erza to recreate the pillars, he secretly recreated a knife. Determined, Gray chanted the spell as Natsu threw another set of punches to Deliora. As Gray was nearing the last phrase of the spell, he shouted to the group: 

“You guys need to leave! The spell may cause you to hallucinate.”

Gray knew full well that the spell did not cause hallucinations, but he wanted them to leave before seeing his sacrifice. Everyone, but Natsu, fled from the sanctuary. At first, Gray hesitated when he noticed Natsu looking at him with concern. Gray knew that in order to protect them, he had to do this. So, with a rush of emotions, Gray turned to Natsu as he gave his final goodbyes. 

“Natsu, I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill our promise, but I want you to know that… I’ve always loved you.” 

Natsu shouts for Gray to stop, but he kills himself. With Natsu’s screams piercing the sanctuary, Lucy and Erza run back in. In shock, they both started to cry, but the sanctuary was about to collapse. 

“ I have always loved you too...:” Natsu silently whispered as Lucy and Erza dragged him away from Gray.


End file.
